Forum:New pet
I think its cool to have a monster pet. Like mini blos, mini kut-ku, Mini khezu, and etc. Hunter can also make an armor for them , just like a felyne pet. Just Decrease the original size of the monster by 75%(except for lao shan and other big monster.) I was thinking along the lines of buying/finding an egg and having the player raise it from there. As well as letting them have more then one pet. And breeding/cross-breeding. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 13:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) And a new shop for breeding monsters... and also for making them an armor. Great idea Maybe if there was an egg-stealing quest for every monster. although not for Elder dragons, honestly it wouldn't work to go fight a Ratholos with a mini Lao and it doesn't make them respectabely awesome when you're dragging along one of it's babies to every monster fight. I'm not sure about buying armour for monsters, i mean they're already unique. also cross-breeding would be too complex. In future games the egg gathering quests could be harder and give egg rewards that will have a chance of getting any monster in the game according to the kind of egg found. It would be like Charms and Rustshards with monsters. I like the concept of having a monster as a pet, but I'm not sure it would work as a sidekick because having all the different kinds might make the system too complex. Replacing the pig with something like a Jaggi or Qurupeco or even the baby Rathalos might be ok in my book.... It's not that I don't like the concept of having it fight with you, I just think it might be too hard to pull off.Cobalt32 20:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Go convince CAPCOM to make "MONSTER TAMER" then we can talk. Chinese Stickman 00:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, play nice. This idea sounds good, but just keep in mind that baby versions of boss monsters are at prey stage. The only exception would usually be felynes and piggy. Felynes has ease of speech and has a humanoid body. In MHFO, piggy Is used for dropping red shinies. 03:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki. Please be nice stickman. @Riki: I meant the pig that lives in your house and seemingly serves no purpose other than be your pet... What's this I hear about shinies?Cobalt32 03:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I don't play MHFO so you know, but i watch lots of videos that players make. And almost all those videos, there were these piggies that always drps red shinies for you. 03:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki @Rindo: I'm not trolling, I'm serious. This game is called Monster HUNTER for a reason. And what's more, about 9000 people suggested this idea already, thinking this is like Rune Factory or something. You want to tame animals and make them fight others, go play some Pokemon, Monster Hunters are for men. Chinese Stickman 04:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I play monster hunter but I'm missing one aspect as a man. 04:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki (The Pingas!) -Stickman No, it's not that, but that one thing doesn't need to be known. Let's get back on topic, what will be to system for the pets? 04:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki. That's a feature, not and aspect, stickman @Stickman: My idea wasn't taming monsters, per se. It was just having something cooler than a pig sharing your room.Cobalt32 03:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32